Pocky
by stare at walls
Summary: Hiro visits suguru all of a sudden! WITH POCKY! what's up with hiro anyway? why the hell does he want to visit suguru! read to know.. rated m for future lemon sction for action! in bed!
1. Chapter 1

Pocky

Hiro walked out of the convenience store, a semi-full bag of groceries crinkling as his strides grew. After an afternoon of simply smoking and doing nothing at home, he found himself buying noodles, pocky, and other stuff at the nearest convenience store.

He stopped by and turned back, buying a mocha latté, something he saw Suguru drinking during one of their late-night rehearsals

"Suguru…." His mind wandering as the hot summer sun engulfed him, the trees providing occasional shade.

His mind flashing scenes of Suguru, Suguru smiling, fixing his organ, reading the score sheets, mixing music, drinking coffee, his lips pursed lightly, his smooth cheek, his eyes…. BEEEEEEP! A truck passed by, honking incessantly as it whizzed by. Apparently, Hiro had been daydreaming. Yes. And probably seeing improper images of Suguru. "Arrrgh…." He simply said, and continued walking.

As he walked on the sidewalk, he decided to surprise Suguru. After all, wasn't Suguru his friend as much as Shu was? Plus, he thought that Suguru needed some cheering up. Yeah. He seemed too quiet. Yes… he reasoned like this, thinking up some lame excuse for actually coming to surprise Suguru.

that's it for now... for you darksetsuna-sama! otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu...

will update soon! R&R please...


	2. Chapter 2

Suguru had just arrived home. After lounging about in the akihabara district, checking out the newest electric pianos and dj accessories. He stopped by a vending machine to get strawberry milk in a cool can.

He always did like strawberries. It was sour and sweet. Mixed with cream and milk, it was luxuriously perfect. And...It...Reminded him of someone. Someone with hair with almost the same color. Long, luxurious reddish brown locks swirling elegantly around skin the color of three shades lower than cream.

It was…it did remind him.

"AAGH!" he shouted mentally, as he placed the cool can on his forehead to keep it cool. "What the fuck am I thinking" he mentally berated himself, now opening the can almost automatically, sipping its contents thoughtfully.

At home he turned on the fan, the summer heat getting the better of him. He changed into relaxed clothing, dinned in short-shorts that were somewhat loose, and an equally loose, albeit skimpy tank top, He propped himself in front of the fan in full blast, the breeze blowing through his dark green curls.

Well, it was summer, and it was scorching hot.

Suguru thought about pocky. He felt like he wanted some. Shu was nibbling on some last time, and he felt the urge to buy one. But...he felt too lazy. Damned heat.

Hiro's feet found themselves in front of Suguru's door. Feeling a bit awkward, he shifted his three grocery bags and raised a hand to knock.

Hiro knocked on the door, the hot breeze blowing through his cheeks and hair, leaving tingling patches of skin as it passed.

Suguru was instantly jolted back to reality

"Eh?" Suguru wondered out loud.

Who could it be? He quietly inquired.

As he opened his door…

Hiro thought twice and segwayed for the bushes. Damn.

Hiro felt his heart pounding. Beating too fast. It wasn't good. He didn't know why he had run off. Damn you he cursed himself…

Suguru was feeling drowsy, and decided it must've been a prank. Closing the door, but forgetting to lock it, he plopped himself in front of the fan, his top being blown to expose his abdomen, and slowly Suguru drifted off into unconsciousness.

Hiro gathered up all his courage and marched up to the door. His hand turned the knob to see if it was locked, and lo and behold it wasn't! He slowly made his way in, making sure not to wake Suguru, whom he saw was passed out on the sofa.

He placed his bags on the kitchen counter, and tiptoed to Suguru.

It was wrong. So wrong. He did SO not have any right to be here...

He found himself looking at Suguru. And he was inching closer…and closer…until he felt Suguru's calm breathing on him. At this, he promptly blushed and pulled himself off. Running to the kitchen, he took a box of pocky and put several sticks in his mouth.

He again crept towards Suguru.

He felt a little childish, but what did it matter? Today hadn't gone as normal as possible anyway.

He was now in front of Suguru. And, his heart seemed to want to force itself out of him. It was _simply _beating too fast, too hard.

Suguru was half-awake, and he was sure heard some scurrying in the kitchen a few seconds ago. But, he was still feeling drowsy, and he let it go. "Better call the exterminators", he made a mental note to himself. "The rats are pretty obvious", he said as he drifted off to sleep. His mind wandered on Hiro, remembering the oddly haunting melody he played last night. It was an old tune his relative taught him once, Hiro claimed, although Suguru was sure he'd heard someone he knew playing that same melody.

The melody made him feel vulnerable, and it impressed Hiro in his mind. Really impressed Hiro in his mind. Images of Hiro practically popped up in his head like those stupid spam you get on the internet.

Plus, he heard Hiro liked strawberry, and pocky. Both his favorites.

On thinking hard, as his muddled up thoughts refused to gel, he realized that the melody Hiro was playing and the fact that he knew Hiro's likes were similar to his did not deem any relevance on anything at all.


End file.
